


Face Masks

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [56]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), Beauty Products, Established Relationship, F/M, Korean Face Masks, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, beauty mask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: DWC prompt: Stay away from me





	Face Masks

The familiar green glow reflected off the walls of the hallway, and immediate panic began to set in. One, you weren't in your cute clothes yet. And two, you were still wearing a face mask. Damn it.

“Hello?” he called from somewhere in the house.

“I'm over here.”

“I-I got something t-to show you.”

“I'm sure it's great,” you called back, pulling the bedroom door shut. “but I need you to stay away from me. At least for the moment.”

Even though you gave him this light warning, you heard the floorboards squeaked under his weight, and his soft voice colored with worry. “Are y-y-you okay?”

“I'm just…I didn't expect you so early.”

“Oh. I - you must be in y-y-y-y-your….gosh, I'm sorry.”

“No, it's not that. I'll show you in a moment.”

* * *

You found him sitting on the couch, reading the ingredients list to the face mask you had put on. “So," you sighed, ready to show him the childish mask. "I guess you know why I was hiding.”

And when he turned to face you, you couldn't help but smile. He had put on one of your face masks and it made him look like a tiger. “How d-do I look?”

“Well,” you giggled. “in about ten minutes I'd say moisturized.”


End file.
